


Fight the power!

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: спецквест [1]
Category: One Piece, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Art, Battle, Don't copy to another site, Epic, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Подрубай музон!
Series: ЗФБ2021: спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Fight the power!

**Author's Note:**

> [Подрубай музон!](https://soundcloud.com/tw4nk3-t-k-cor/rap-is-a-mans-soul)

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
